hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Events in 2017
Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:C1 value:rgb(0.27,0.99,1) legend:Color1 id:C2 value:rgb(0,0.65,0.73) legend:Color2 id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.33,0.99) legend:Color3 id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Color4 id:C5 value:rgb(0,0.76,0.25) legend:Color5 id:C6 value:rgb(1,0.64,0.11) legend:Color6 id:C7 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Color7 id:C8 value:rgb(1,0.88,0.62) legend:Color8 id:C9 value:rgb(1,0.18,0.37) legend:Color9 Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2017 till:01/01/2017 color:C1 text:The Year Begins from:06/01/2017 till:12/01/2017 color:C2 text:Russian/German Skirmish from:12/01/2017 till:14/01/2017 color:C3 text:Ohio Winter Storms from:13/01/2017 till:13/01/2017 color:C4 text:Hawaiian Tornado from:15/01/2017 till:17/01/2017 color:C5 text:US/UK Star Trek Event from:21/01/2017 till:21/01/2017 color:C6 text:Algerian Earthquake from:05/02/2017 till:07/02/2017 color:C7 text:Florida Climate Talk barset:break from:06/02/2017 till:09/02/2017 color:C8 text:Early February Tornado Outbreak from:10/02/2017 till:10/02/2017 color:C9 text:Indianapolis Bombings from:13/02/2017 till:16/02/2017 color:C1 text:Japanese Record Snowfall from:21/02/2017 till:23/02/2017 color:C2 text:New York Shut Down from:03/03/2017 till:05/03/2017 color:C3 text:Southwestern US Tornadoes from:07/03/2017 till:09/03/2017 color:C4 text:White House Lockdown from:14/03/2017 till:17/03/2017 color:C5 text:Upper Midwest Tornado Outbreak barset:break from:20/04/2017 till:23/04/2017 color:C6 text:Midwest Tornado Outbreak from:22/04/2017 till:30/04/2017 color:C7 text:Texas Wildfire from:03/05/2017 till:06/05/2017 color:C8 text:US May Tornado Outbreak from:27/05/2017 till:28/05/2017 color:C9 text:Late May Tornado Outbreak from:29/05/2017 till:30/05/2017 color:C1 text:Oklahoma Tornadoes from:02/06/2017 till:04/06/2017 color:C2 text:Dakotas Heat-Wave from:12/06/2017 till:13/06/2017 color:C3 text:Australian Cold Snap barset:break from:01/07/2017 till:12/09/2017 color:C3 text:2017 Oklahoma Wildfire bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:01/03/2017 text:February from:01/03/2017 till:01/04/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December Events January *January 1st : The Year Begins, A Magnitude 6.0 Earthquake strikes the US State of Indiana at 6:19 PM Eastern Time, causing Heavy Damages *January 6th-January 12th : Russia and Germany break into a Six Day Skirmish after failed economic agreements lead to increased Aggression and argument. *January 12th-14th : A Small Outbreak of Winter Storms strike Ohio, causing crippling amounts of Snow and other Wintery Conditions *January 13th : An EF3 Tornado strikes Honolulu, HI at 6:23 PM HST, with winds clocked in at 155 mph (250 km/h), this Tornado is believed to be the Strongest Tornado to ever hit the State of Hawaii. *January 15th-January 17th : The United States and the United Kingdom hold a Special Star Trek Movie Event in Theaters *January 20th : The 45th United States President is Inaugurated and begins their 1st term. *January 21st : A Magnitude 6.9 Earthquake strikes Algeria, leaving $397.9 million USD in damage and killing 111 *January 26th : The Economy of Zimbabwe re-strengthens to it's highest level in Decades *January 27th : A Polar low causes Blizzard conditions and near record cold temperatures in *January 30th-January 31st : United States actor George Clooney films a movie scene in Earthquake Striken Algeria *January 31st : Former US President George W. Bush visits Haiti on the Seven Year anniversary of the 2010 Earthquake February *February 2nd : Goundhog Day, at 7:15 AM Eastern Time in the United States, Punxsutawney Phil sees his Shadow in Punxsutawney, Pennsylvania, but the Ceremony was briefly interrupted by a Magnitude 4.4 Earthquake just minutes prior. *February 4th : Tallahassee, Florida has it's lowest temperature ever recorded, at –9°F (-22°C), beating the previous record of -2°F (-19°C) set back on February 13th, 1899. *February 5th-February 7th : Former US President Barack Obama visits Miami, Florida to discuss the Continued Global Warming Reduction Efforts and the re-strengthening of the US Economy. *February 6th-9th : An Outbreak of 34 Tornadoes strike Indiana and Kentucky *February 10th : Terrorist Bombing affects downtown Indianapolis, Indiana, one bombing in particular was responsible for bringing down the Eli Lilly Tower, the bombings were responsible for 17 Fatalities and 65 Injuries in Total. *February 13th-16th : Northern Japan receives nearly 6 Meters (20 Feet) of Snow following days of continuous Snow Fall. *February 14th : Valentines Day, Alcatraz officially closes to Visitors. *February 19th : California drought is reduced to lowest in at least a decade. *February 20th : President's Day is Today *February 21st-February 23rd : Winter Storm Genesis shuts down all of New York during and following it's disastrous wintery effects. *February 27th : A Large Tornado Outbreak, consisting of 100+ Tornadoes, strikes the American Southwest. *February 28th : People start migrating to Antarctica as Climate Change Continues, and worsens slightly. March *March 1st : Disney announces plans for a Disney-Park to be created in Montreal, Canada *March 3rd : Daughtry starts spring/summer tour with Matchbox Twenty *March 3rd-5th : An Outbreak of 25 Tornadoes strikes the southwestern US. *March 7th-9th : The White House goes into lockdown after Terrorists associated with ISIS strike and hold many hostage. *March 8th : An Outbreak of 26 Tornadoes affects the US Midwest. *March 10th : Gas Prices hit lowest Price in Decades, dropping to just $0.99 per Gallon. *March 14th : 2 Events - A Rogue 22 foot wave slams into the Southeastern Part of the UK, with an unknown cause. A Bad Plane Crash happens in the US Northeast. *March 14th-17th : A Severe Tornado Outbreak strikes the Upper Midwest of the US *March 16th : Spring Officially Begins! *March 17th : St. Patrick's Day, an EF2 Tornado trashes part of Johannesburg, South Africa *March 19th : Tiger Woods scores first hole-in-one in at least a Decade at a golfing event in St. Augustine, FL *March 21st : Goo Goo Dolls start a Special Spring Tour to celebrate 30 years together. *March 24th : Microsoft announces Windows 11 to be released December 30th, 2017. *March 26th : NASDAQ nearly Crashes after plunging 59% in the Stock Market *March 31st : Russian President Putin visits the US and Teams up with the US President for Economic Talks April *April 1st : April Fools Day, No Major Events *April 3rd : An Oil Rig off of Southern California spills 75,000 Gallons of Oil after a Magnitude 5.5 Earthquake caused an Underwater Fault to Dislodge some Pipelines and rupturing Another. *April 5th : NASA does first tests with Laser Propulsion. *April 9th : Release date for Playstation 5 is set a October 29th, 2018. *April 11th : 5:55 PM, An EF4 Tornado strikes Sydney, Australia. *April 14th : Titanic 2 is released on this Day. *April 16th : Easter is Today. *April 17th : Sharknado 5 is released on this Day. *April 20th-23rd : An Outbreak of 100 Tornadoes impacts parts of the US Midwest. *April 22nd : A Large Tornado Outbreak, featuring 124 Tornadoes, strikes the Midwest today, causing at least $1 Billion in Damage and killing up to 1,000 *April 22nd-30th : A 3,000 Acre Wildfire burned farm lands in Northwestern Texas. *April 23rd : A Large Outbreak of 83 Tornadoes strikes Ohio, as well as Extreme Eastern Indiana and Deep Northern Kentucky *April 25th : Cyclone Enid, a Very Rare South Atlantic Tropical Cyclone, hits Category-1 status, peaking at 85 mph (140 km/h) and becoming the first South Atlantic Hurricane since Catarina of 2004 *April 29th : A Rogue Haboob hits Bangladesh during the Afternoon Hours. May *May 2nd : 5:26 PM, An EF2 Tornado strikes Moore, OK, The Day before the 18th Anniversary of the 1999 F5. *May 3rd : Foreclosures at All Time Highs in 25 States *May 3rd-6th : A Severe Weather Outbreak spawns nearly 100 Tornadoes. *May 5th: Death Valley, CA receives oddly Cool Temperatures, Highs only reaching 69F at 3:00 PM *May 8th : Syfy Celebrates it's 25th Anniversary. *May 9th : Two Boeing 747s go Missing Simultaneously, one somewhere Northeast of Cozumel. Mexico, the Other near Ankeny, IA *May 12th : NASA unveils big new plans for the future of Space Exploration, including future Space Shuttle Programs. *May 14th : Mother's Day is Today. *May 15th : Typhoon 14W hits near record peak of 195 mph and a Pressure of 882 MBars. *May 17th : A Small Outbreak of Tornadoes affects the US State of Virginia. *May 20th : at 2:18 PM Eastern Time, A Moderate 4.9 Magnitude Earthquake strikes New York, Primarily Affecting New York City and Causing $15-20 Million in damage plus 1 Fatality. *May 22nd : Between 1:00 PM and 5:00 PM A Severe Shark Attack strikes Florida, Georgia, South Carolina and Alabama, injuring 9 people and killing 3 *May 24th : A Moderate Severe Weather Outbreak sweeps through the US Midwest, leading to the formation of 9 Tornadoes, including an EF3 near Yukon, OK *May 25th : Chicago suffers a Massive Bombing by ISIS Terrorists, causing $1 Billion in damage and killing 88. *May 26th : China suffers a Partial Economic Collapse before Rebuilding somewhat. *May 27th-28th : A Moderate Sized Tornado Outbreak spawns some Violent Tornadoes in Texas and Oklahoma *May 28th : (1600 UTC), Typhoon 17W slams into China's East Coast with winds of 110 mph (175 km/h), causing $500 Million in damage and killed 40. *May 29th : Memorial Day is Today, A minor Ebola outbreak occurs in Idaho. *May 29th-30th : A Severe Tornado Outbreak Affects Oklahoma. *May 31st : A 4,000 Acre Wildfire partly burns some of the Airport in Sydney June *June 2nd-4th : A Heat-Wave, with Temperatures topping out at 99 Degrees, affects South Dakota and North Dakota *June 4th : A Devastating EF5 Tornado strikes Moore, Oklahoma, causing Several Billion Dollars in Damage and Killing 180. *June 5th : The Carnival Cruise Ship Triumph sinks off of Bermuda after Previously Unknown Bombs go off in the bottom of the ship. *June 6th : 12:00 AM PDT, Tropical Storm Beatriz strikes Baja California as 60 mph (95 km/h) Tropical Storm, causing some Damages and Deaths along the way. *June 7th : 4:29 PM, A Magnitude 6.5 Earthquake hits Hudson Valley, Mostly causing affects in New York *June 9th : A New, small Island forms off of Bermuda and is named Atlantis. *June 10th : A Nuclear Plant in North Carolina nearly suffers meltdown after an EF3 Tornado struck the Plant head-on. *June 12th-13th : Temperatures in Australia drop 15 degrees below average. *June 13th : 2 Events - A Nuclear Bomb goes off in Iraq after accidental detonation, resulting in Devestation of Iraq and other effects in places within a 20 mile radius. Tropical Storm Arlene strikes Southern Texas. *June 15th : Miami, FL Receives a Record High Temperature of 111F (44C). *June 16th : An Outbreak of 45 Tornadoes strikes the Great Plains and Central US *June 18th : Father's Day - 8:59 AM Eastern, A Magnitude 5.0 Earthquake strikes 5 Miles northwest of Daytona Beach, FL, causing Minor Damages. *June 19th : A Decent Tornado Outbreak strikes the Pittsburgh area, and featured the very first reliable EF6/F6 Tornado. *June 21st : The Summer Solstice is Today - Florida is affected by one of it's worst Tornado Outbreaks on Record, including it's First Reliably Recorded EF5. *June 23rd : 7:10 PM - Algiers, Algeria is hit by an EF3 Tornado, which causes $190 Million in Damage and Killing 5. *June 24th : Phil Mickelson is named #1 in Golf. *June 27th : Idaho enters it's worst Drought in Decades *June 28th : Rome, Italy is hit by it's worst Tornado on Record. *June 29th : Two Events - Russia launches it's next Space Program. 6:04 PM, Mount Spurr erupts in Alaska, causing some Damages and Problems with Air Travel. *June 30th : 6:22 PM, An EF2 Tornado hits Seattle, WA, Causing Damage to the Space Needle. July *July 1st : Two Events - A Moderate Sized Severe Weather Outbreak strikes the US Midwest. 5:00 PM, The Canton Fire is sparked by Dry Lightning 3 miles NNE of Canton, Oklahoma. *July 3rd : The US President visits Philadelphia for a Special Pre-Independence Day Event. *July 4th : In the United States, Independence Day is Today: A Small Outbreak of 7 Tornadoes strikes Oklahoma and Kansas *July 7th : Phoenix, AZ hit a near record hit temperature of 123 degrees F. *July 9th : Portland, Maine receives 3 feet of Flooding after 2 days of On and Off Rainfall. *July 10th : Shelby, Idaho receives rare July Snow, with accumulations reaching 5 inches. *July 12th : 12:00 PM - ISIS causes near-Total Shutdown of Bermuda *July 15th : Oil Prices rise to $55 per Barrel. *July 18th : California receives 5 inches of rain, plus Temperatures drop 15-20 Degrees below average. *July 19th : The Canton Fire Burns 21,875 Acres, destroying 9 houses and killing 2, one a fire fighter. *July 21st : Tokyo is Devastated by a Massive 8.3 Magnitude Earthquake and a 12 Foot Tsunami. *July 22nd : 1:15 PM - A Rogue Shark Attack happens off of Jacksonville, FL *July 24th : During Recovery from the Tokyo Quake, an Outbreak of 38 Tornadoes, Including an EF5, strike Japan, causing Further Damages. *July 25th : Pluto is Reclassified as a Normal Planet. *July 27th : Target Stores nearly completely go out of business after suffering Partial Bankruptcy and continued Credit Card Fraud Spikes. *July 28th : Copyright Issues drop to Lowest level in At least a Decade *July 30th : 4:00 PM - A Royal Caribbean Cruise Ship suffers some damages after being struck by a Water Spout north of Puerto Rico. *July 31st : The Canton Fire, which has burned 30,000+ Acres by the Point, burns a local Utilities Plant, causing Power Outages for Canton and Other Places within a 30 mile Radius. August *August 1st : 9:01 AM - For the first time in 37 Years, Mount St Helens Erupts Today, Causing Considerable Damages in Washington State and Other effects Across Most of the US. *August 3rd : After the Mount St Helens Eruption, Washington State, Oregon and Idaho had received good accumulations of Ash, the clean up, of which, in addition to any damages, starts Today. *August 5th : The US President visits Washington State following the Devastating Mount St Helens Eruption. *August 6th-8th : The US Enters a Short Heat-Wave, with the Southern US receiving 100 Degree Temperatures, and the hottest Temperature was recorded to be an Astounding 130 Degrees in Palm Dale, CA, the first 130 Degree Temperature in at least 85 years, and the hottest outside Death Valley. *August 11th : Northern India receives 6 Inches of rain in an Hour and 45 minutes. *August 13th : The Canton Fire, which has Burned 43,100 Acres, kills 7 after burning part of a Neighborhood. *August 15th : DOW plunges by 35%, raising concerns about possible Economic Crisis or Collapse. *August 17th : Cyclone 04B strikes Bangladesh as a 120 mph Storm. *August 18th : 3:00 PM, a Magnitude 5.9 Earthquake struck Moscow, Russia, causing some damages and killing 7 and injuring 16. *August 20th : 2:30 PM, An F1 Tornado Strikes the White House in DC, causing some damages. *August 22nd : Tropical Depression 19W causing severe flooding in the Philippines. Category:Future Events Category:2010s Decade Category:Significant Events Category:World Event Category:2017 Category:Events in the 2010s Category:Hypothetical Events Category:World Events